Highly integrated semiconductor components and sensor clusters are frequently combined into what are called ‘chip-scale packages’ (CPS) on small unit sizes. Toward this end, a plurality of chips or substrates with components (such as sensors) are stacked on top of one another. In many cases the contacting of the individual components is accomplished using through-platings such as what is known as ‘through silicon vias’ (TSV). Through-platings are available in different developments such as in the form of etched trenches packed with metals or as free-standing silicon pillars.